fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Capture The flag
Iris Minter stared down at Chicago's rundown railroad track.A Pack of dauntless stood behind her. "Well, aren't you going to jump?" One said impatiently Iris was wearing her 74th annual Hunger games Training uniform. The Black smooth Nylon seemed to soak up her sweat. Iris was connected to a Zip line.It was 10:00 "Come On Clove!" "What did you say?" Iris asked turning around. "You looked exactly like Clove Sevina" A Man said "Now jump!" A dauntless trainer yelled "Ok." Iris grinned. She turned around and leaped off of the Building. "WHOO HOO!" Iris cheered, she glided so smoothly. She felt as if she was a feather, being carried away by a soft gentle, breeze. Iris reached the other building and unbuckled herself "They made you Zip line, i see." Tris said with a pleasant smile. "It was epic." Iris said "This place is much better than Panem." Iris said standing on the ledge of a building. "Your right," Tris said. iris looked at the building below her. Then she attached the Harness to herself. Iris jumped of the building and so did Tris. They had to Travel back to Panem. they walked through the old train tracks. Iris could hear stones move, "What was that?" She asked turning around. "I hear it to." Tris said A black figure took Tris down and another figure took down Iris. Iris had a black Nylon sports jacket, with the same colors as strips down the arms as her training gear. Iris flipped the figure on the ground and grabbed a knife out of her jacket and held it to the throat. "Say your name before i rip out you throat." Iris said as she cut a line of the persons forehead. "Peter!" the other person yelled It was a girl. "Molly!" peter yelled back. Molly threw Tris on the ground and ran to iris. Iris threw her Knife cutting Molly, Molly fell in pain. Iris head butted Peter and helped up Tris "I always have knives." Iris said Peter got up and charged at Iris. Iris flipped him and stood on him she held a knife to hid throat. "How will you die?" iris asked "You're just like Clove Sevina, a killer." Peter said Clove Sevina was a tribute for the hunger games, she was killed. but a skilled fighter. Iris picked peter up by the collar and held him. "I WILL report you to Eric." She said "Now," she said "Run." Peter started to run, Molly lay on the ground in pain. "You win this time stiff." She said to Tris "Will we make it back to Panem by the sunrise?" Tris asked "I don't know, maybe." Iris said with a smile. "before we go do ya wanna say goodbye to your Brother?" Iris asked Tris just shook her head "I could use some time away from him, no doubt." Iris slid a Knife out her jacket and threw it at a pole. It hit the pole. Tris was quite Amazed at Such a talent. "How come she never misses?" Tris sometimes wondered. Truth was Some of the Dauntless couldn't measure up to Iris's talent. Iris was faster, stronger, and smarter. Though some Dauntless were strong, they weren't that bright. "How do you do that?" Tris asked "years of practice, blood, sweat, and tears. Plus a bit of luck." Iris pulled the knife out the pole and stuck it back in her jacket. Tris and Iris some how reached Panem that night. The caught a ride on a bullet train that picked them up in district 1. It brought them to district 12, Iris and Tris stepped off. District 12 looked bad. They "have not's." Increased "District 12 looks horrible." Tris said "And you should thank President Snow." Iris said stopping, she took in everything "It's all his fault." Iris was clearly raged.President Snow 'HATED ' Katniss.And her existence burned him to his deepest core. "Those who the peace keepers and the government hates, they think they can just kill them." Iris said "So, President snow kills who he wants." Tris said looking around. "And destroys what others have.Just to get someone to talk." Tris had seen the Factionless. But never the endless poverty of the Districts. Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female character Category:Knife thrower Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Bount Hunters Category:Weaponsmiths Category:Rogues Category:Fighter Category:Fighters Category:Davenport's property Category:Davenports property Category:Dauntless Category:Divergent Category:Tribute